A Chimera's Tale
by Akari-Aiko
Summary: Lies is the prized "Angel Chimera." She finds herself caught in the fray of a Fullmetal saga. But, all she wants to do is go home. Written by Aiko.
1. Preface

_**Preface**_

Free thoughts floated among the muffled noises of the bar. She should probably be out playing with friends, or eating dinner with her family. But for now, fate had tied her to the little pub known as the Devil's Nest. Technically, she wasn't old enough to even be in a bar. Around here, however, rules weren't exactly put in high esteem. The girl sat in the back corner of the cellar pulling at the loose threads of her now fingerless gloves. It had taken more than two hours to unwind all the strands just the way she wanted. As a former lab rat, she was used to killing time.

"You're sulking again, angel."

The girl glanced up. A taller man with spiked hair stood in the doorway, three wine glasses strung through his fingers. There was the tattoo of an ouroboros on his hand. The girl didn't respond. She hated that nickname, and Greed knew it. He found a decent bottle of wine and filled the glasses, one for him, and the other two for the featured hookers of the night.

"Even Marta's out there talking tonight," he commented. Greed was always somewhat good-natured, at least when he wasn't showing off. As long as he got what he wanted for the moment, no one should be unhappy. And it didn't take her long to find out that it was all to up his own ego. She didn't fall for it.

"Well, suit yourself," he said over his shoulder before leaving.

The girl sighed and rolled over on her makeshift pallet of bundled old blankets. It was a huge step up from the cold stone floors of Lab 5. Still, she missed her own bed at home. It had been years. She had lost count after 743 days, and the time was even longer since then. More than anything, she wanted to go home.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Lies…" a distant voice echoed through the void of her dreams, "Lies, wake up."

Lies begrudgingly opened her eyes and stared up at Dorochette.

"Come on. The boss is cooking something up," he told her. Lies slowly stood, raked her fingers through her short bob of hair, and was ready for the day. She followed Dorochette downstairs to the underground cellar. He yawned and shuffled his feet as he walked, still half asleep. Marta and Roa were up, sitting on stacks of old wine cases. And Kimbley was there. He leaned back against the wall behind Greed. Lies avoided his gaze. She'd met a lot of sketchy people in her life, but Kimbley always made her shudder.

"Good news, everybody," Greed announced, "The Elric brothers are in town."

Lies sighed under her breath. Greed hadn't stopped going on about an "immortal body" since he'd run into the Elrics at Lab 5. It had been working on her last nerves.

"We're going to track them down and take the suit of armor," he continued. "Then, we'll find their secret, send the boy on his way, and I'll be able to live forever!"

She rolled her eyes. Who would ever want to live forever? Life was miserable enough after only fourteen years. Immortality was a stupid idea…

"Lies," Greed called. Lies looked up, blinking out of her thought.

"I want you to scout out and find them," he told her. "When you know where they're staying, come back and get us."

"Sure…" Lies muttered irritably. She was always the scout.

The air was cold and crisp outside. Sunlight poured into the little alley behind the Devil's Nest; there wasn't a cloud in the sky. At least it was a nice day. Lies looked up at the roof of a tall building down the street. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching. Then, feathers began pouring out of her back. Scythe-shaped wings stretched out on either side of her. She pulled her old paperboy hat far over her head to hid the feathers in her hair. Then, she took flight.

Within seconds, her sleek, copper-colored wings had carried her to the roof. Flying was easy now. It had taken years to master, maybe longer if she hadn't been pushed. Lies looked out at the town below Her eyesight was incredible. She scanned the streets, looking for a short kid and a walking trashcan, just as Greed had described. No such oddities were in sight. She sat down and hugged her knees, waiting.

Her wings got in the way of her sitting. She wrapped them over her bare arms, trying to keep warm. She hated them. Flying all the way to the moon wouldn't be worth the suffering that had come form those ugly wins. Her back still ached often, sometimes to the point where she couldn't move. And that was nothing compared to being away from her parents or her brother and sister. She looked out at the horizon. It would be so easy to fly away now, as fast as she could, for home. Her mother would be there with open arms; her father would pick her up and hold her tight. Anna and Peter would be crawling up his legs to get to her. Lies heart was throbbing inside her chest. She buried her fists into her eye sockets to keep from crying. Reality set in. She wouldn't get far. Her face was posted on every street corner in Amestris, like some horrible criminal. The military would find her and drag her back t o Dr. Ruthsford before she could pull in her wings. She need Greed's help - without him, there was no way home.

There was an explosive voice down below. Lies could hear the commotion from her spot in the roof. She looked about a block up the north-end street. A flailing red speck was convulsing in front of a very disturbed man. There was someone in a large suit of armor trying to calm him. They were the Elric brothers. Lies flew to another building that offered a closer look. The tow had moved on. They were heading in her direction now.

"I don't get it…" the short one was saying. He stared down at a little price of paper in his hand. "If this guy's such a prominent alchemist, how come no one's ever heard of him?"

"Brother, the library's last record of Musseane was thirteen years ago. He might not be here anymore."

"Don't say that, Al," the older one sighed. He sounded a little discouraged.

"Well," Al offered, "maybe you're pronouncing his name wrong."

"I am not!"

Musseane. The name didn't ring a bell, and Lies had heard of a lot of underground alchemists. She wondered if she should go back and tell Greed the news. The last thing she wanted to do was follow these two around all day.

Suddenly, the suit of armor turned on his heal and ran down a nearby alley. For a minute, his brother didn't notice. Then, he stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"Al? Al?" he called, running back down the street and into the alley. Al was hunched over in the corner.

"What are you doing?" the elder asked.

"Look Brother," Al turned. A small tabby kitten was cradled in his arms. The older brother sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, we can't keep a pet."

"But he's all alone," Al pleaded, "And you said yourself how cold it is today."

"It's not gonna happen."

"He might starve!"

"We can barely feed ourselves. Come on, Al, it wouldn't be happy staying with us. We travel around too much." The older brother couldn't help but pet its head. The kitten was obviously intimidated by the boys. Al finally put it down with a last, "But brother…" and the two walked away.

As soon as they were down the street Lies swooped down into the alley. She picked up the kitten and held it out to get a better look. The thing looked like it was about to wet itself.

"Perfect…" she muttered before flying back to the roof and resuming her watch over the Elric brothers.

"Mom!" another voice caught her attention. "Mommy!"

There were tow children wandering the streets, a girl and a boy. The little boy was crying; his sister looked desperate.

"Mom!" she called again. They were slowly making their way to the local military outpost. Lies flew to the roof of the main building, curious. The two headed inside. She descended around the back of the station, her wings disappearing into her back as she landed. Lies made her way out of the alley and peered through the front window. She didn't dare go inside. From where she stood she could see her own wanted poster pinned on the old bulletin board that crowned the lobby. The reward price had gone up again. The assessment exams were coming up, and Dr. Ruthsford wanted her badly.

The children stood at the front desk. The girl was crying now along with her brother as she explained her dilemma. Their voices were too muffled to make out. The officer listened intently, growing more and more anxious. When the girl finished, he cursed and scribbled something down on a piece of paper. Then he began asking her questions.

Lies stared at the children. Their mother was missing - that much she knew. But how…?

The officer glanced up and saw her. Lies stepped back, startled. The man stood from his chair. She darted back into the alley and flew up to the roof. Sure enough, the man came running out of the station and around the building. The alley was a dead end; he was startled at not finding her. He looked around, dumbfounded; stood there for a moment; then, still puzzled, trudged inside, scratching his head all the while. Lies breathed a sigh of relief. A sharp pain pierced her hand.

"Ow!" she growled, looking down at the kitten. It had sunk its teeth into her palm. Lies frowned at it. She hated animals. Ever since Lab 5 she'd been disgusted with them. But for now, she had to keep the kitten as bait. Catching the suit of armor would be easy now…

The Elrics! Lies had forgotten all about them. She hurried back to where she'd last seem them. They were long gone. She searched frantically, but there wasn't a trace of the two in sight.

"Great…" she whispered to herself. She sighed and turned back towards the Devil's Nest. At least now she had an excuse to go back.


	3. Chapter 2

-1_**Chapter 2**_

"I thought I told you to go scout," Greed frowned as Lies walked through the door. He, Kimbley, and the other chimeras were idly scattered about the bar.

"I did," she huffed, holding the kitten out by the scruff of its neck. "Here's your ticket." Everyone stared at her.

"And?' Greed took a sip of his wine, then looked at her with a skeptical expectancy.

"We can distract the suit of armor and nab him before his brother even notices." Greed stood and took the cat from her. He inspected it.

"It's worth a shot. So, where are they?"

Lies glanced at her hand where the cat had bitten her, "Actually…I lost them."

"Well go find them."

"You know how to capture the armor now. Isn't that enough?"

"Not if we don't _know _where they are."

Marta stood from her spot against the wall.

"I'll go," she said morosely. Greed and Lies argued often, and it annoyed her to no end. So, she usually resorted to solving the problem at hand by herself. Lies gave her a grateful not and stalked towards the back cellar.

"That's it?" Greed stared after her, "That's all you found out?"

Lies rolled her eyes and turned to him, "They're looking for an alchemist named Musseane, but it sounds like no one's heard of him." Greed pondered the information.

"But why?"

"It doesn't really matter, now does it?" Kimbley said suddenly. He sat on a barstool, beer glass in hand. "The important thing is that we stay on our toes. You know that wherever the Elrics are, the homunculi aren't far behind."

"That's right," Greed muttered with more than a hint of disgust. "Come to think of it, that alchemist they're after must have something to do with the Philosopher's Stone…" He tapped his chin in thought. Lies began to leave.

"I say we take it from them!" Greed exclaimed, throwing out his arms. Surprise was quickly overcome by agitation.

"That sounds like a waste of time," Marta frowned.

"Seriously, boss," Dorochette added, "What could we do with a Philosopher's Stone?"

"What _couldn't _we do?" Greed said hungrily, bearing his shark-like grin. "We'd have unlimited power! Kimbley's an alchemist. He'd be able to work it for us!" Kimbley nodded, a cold, malicious glint in his eye. The thought of him having absolute power made Lies' skin crawl. Greed was exhilarated. He looked at her.

"Then I guess you better get back out there, Angel, and see what those Elric boys are up to."

And there it was - another mission, another assignment, another item on Greed's grocery list to dump in her lap.

"No," she spat, seething. Lies stomped into the cellar and slammed the door behind her.

"Angel," Greed cooed as the cellar door creaked open. Lies hadn't had five minutes' peace before he came back to prod her some more.

"Get out!" she yelled at him, hurling a nearly empty bottle of win in his direction. If there was one thing she missed about a normal life, it was having her won bedroom. The glass shattered against the door.

Greed growled under his breath, "I was saving that…" He stepped inside and shut the door. Lies slumped down in her pallet. There was no use trying to get him to leave. He sighed and took of his glasses, arching an eyebrow in her direction.

"Help me get the suit of armor and the Philosopher's Stone…" he said, a tiny smirk played on his lips, "and I'll take you home."

"Liar," Lies glowered, arms crossed tightly against her chest. Greed's grin widened.

"Am I?"

"Yes! You say the same thing every time! I'm sick of being your errand boy!"

Greed ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, Angel," he shrugged, pulling two train tickets out of his pocket, "Have it your way."

Lies stared at him.

"Is…is that…?"

"Yes, ma'am. One way, first class."

Tears pricked her eyes. Somewhere, somewhere in Aelvira, her family was waiting for her. Her expression hardened,

"Fine. I'll help you."

"That's what I like to hear," Greed said, stuffing the tickets back into his pocket with a haughty air of satisfaction. Lies rolled over on her make-shift bed, brooding. All the grief would be worth it soon enough. Soon enough, she would be home.


	4. Chapter 3

_Aiko - Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 3! I hope the few of you who have been reading have enjoyed the story so far. Now, I want all of you to go read Akari's _TheNightmare Before Christmas _oneshot and pressure her to write more! J _

_I noticed I've been spelling some names wrong. Kimbley is supposed to be Kimblee and Dorochette is actually just Dorochet (if that's even right). Roa can also be translated as either Roa or Loa. For continuity's sake I'll keep spelling them the same way, unless it really gets on your nerves. If it does, just leave a comment. _

_Speaking of comments it drives me nuts that I can't see how many people have actually viewed my story. __L__ Comments are all I have to go on, so pleeeaaasssseeeee leave a comment. _

_Unfortunately, the Envy for '08 campaign didn't catch on, and Envy for '012 just doesn't sound as catchy. XD Happy inauguration, fellow Americans! God wish us well! _

__________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapter 3**_

"Ow ow ow! Quit stepping on me!"

"Then move over!"

"Augh! Roa, you're crushing me!"

"Shut up. They're coming!"

Lies sat there in the shadows of the small alleyway, crowded by Marta, Roa, and Dorochette. She pulled her knees up to her chest to give Roa some leg room, but the others were already getting to their feet. Marta inevitably had to hold the kitten. Lies hated it, Dorochette wanted to eat it (of course, he couldn't help his canine instincts), and Roa just wasn't gentle enough to handle something so fragile. Thus, the snake chimera was maimed by a series of tiny scratches along her arms.

Any moment now, the Elric brothers would be walking by. Lies had found them at a little restaurant about three blocks down, and made sure the four chimeras were in position for when they resumed their search.

"How do I make it meow?" Marta whispered, giving the kitten a squeeze. It let out a whimpering cry.

"That was perfect," Lies said softly, "Just keep doing that."

Marta pinched the cat again, and it let out another desperate plea for help. Suddenly, it turned and caught her thumb in its jaw.

"Augh!" Marta jumped back, causing a domino effect that had Dorochette pinned against the wall.

"Damnit! Get off of me!" he growled, trying to shove Roa away. Just then, they heard footsteps. The four fell silent and quickly slipped back into place. The older brother appeared in the alleyway, hands in his pockets. The suit of armor followed behind. As soon as Alphonse stepped into view, Marta squeezed the kitten.

Nothing.

She squeezed it again and again. The thing made little grunting noises, but refused to meow. The snake chimera gave her comrades a panicked expression. Lies reached over and pressed the animal's sides as hard as she could (without killing it, that is). It made a low, grumbling "Mrrr…" Neither of the brothers noticed. They passed by the alley, unfazed.

"What now?" Roa asked. Lies grunted in frustration. Her plan had been foolproof…well, almost.

"We have to find another alley…" she said.

"No, we need a new plan!" the others argued.

"We're sticking to the old one!"

"It didn't work the first time!"

"That's not our fault!"

"It still didn't work!"

"I don't care!" Lies hissed stubbornly, "Greed put me in charge! We're trying again!"

And so, the four chimeras managed to cram themselves into another even smaller alley. They waited restlessly.

Dorochette sniffed the air, "Here they are."

Sure enough, the Elrics walked into the line of sight. Marta gave the kitten one jerking squeeze. There was a sharp, high-pitched meow. Al stopped short. The chimeras waited. Slowly, the suit of armor sneaked into the narrow passageway. The kitten squealed again.

"Aw," the armor's childish voice echoed as he kneeled down on the ground. "Come on out. It's okay, I won't hurt you."

And then, they struck. With just enough room for a blow of the hammer, Roa knocked Al's helmet clear off his shoulders. Marta jumped headlong into the empty chasm where his body should have been. Al jumped back in bewilderment. His limbs were stiffening, contracting, until he couldn't move.

"Br-brother!" he cried.

"Al!" The short, blonde-haired boy came whipping around the alley. He charged at them, blade drawn from his automail arm. Lies stood ready to fight, knife in hand. Suddenly, she was lurched back, into the air, and drawn inside the suit of armor. She grunted from the pain of her awkward, twisted position.

"Marta! What the hell was that for?!"

"Greed's idea," Marta explained as she straightened the other chimera. "So nothing would happen to you." Lies scoffed. The armor was too small for both of them, especially with Marta's snake-like limbs controlling the arms and legs.

"Get out of me!" Al struggled against her grip.

"Let go of him!" his brother yelled as he ran for them. Dorochette held him off, while Roa cleared an escape path for them. Lies was looking through the cracks in the armor. She got a last glimpse of the frantic older brother before Marta forced Al through the newly made passage. Form there, it was a clean run back to the Devil's Nest.


End file.
